


Crystal Clear

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A bit of pinning because why not, Fluff, IDK this went on a different direction than I had initially thought, Injury and Rescue!, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Reading/Mind Sharing, Rivals to Lovers, Snoke Ships It, The Force, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Leader Snoke believes General Hux is a good influence on Kylo Ren and gives him a special mission to tame the rising Dark Lord. But the Force works in mysterious ways and that small kyber crystal may be the key to so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiesoverarkanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesoverarkanis/gifts).



Private meetings with Supreme Leader are a bit unusual for him. Kylo Ren has constant audiences with their superior by himself but Hux can count on his fingers how many times he's been to that chamber unaccompanied by the Knight. It feels a lot bigger without Ren's broading figure filling space besides him. 

The static noise of the holoprojector connecting to Snoke's server pulls Hux out of his thoughts. He salutes stiffly and waits for the Supreme Leader to acknowledge his presence. Snoke does so by nodding minutely. 

"General," he begins in his cavernous voice, " how long have you been working with my knight Kylo Ren?" 

"Almost an year already, Supreme Leader," Hux replies carefully. He still isn't sure whether Snoke could read his mind at distance or not and he must be sure that the Supreme Leader would never find about his unprofessional feelings for Kylo Ren. 

"I feel him growing in the Force," Snoke muses, "one day he will be an unstoppable power and a most valuable asset. But I can't measure his – personal development from afar. He will never get to the top of his potential unless he matures on a mental and personal level." 

Hux nods in agreement but remains silent. He has learned not to talk unless prompted to do so. After a beat of silence Snoke continues. 

"You are a methodical and balanced man, General, and that's why I made sure to keep Ren in your vessel," the Supreme Leader says slowly. "I believe your influence might be positive and I called for you to deliver some orders in that regard," he tilts his massive head and that's Hux's cue. 

"Supreme Leader, I'm honored to be held in such high regard," he bows slightly. "If I can be of any assistance completing Lord Ren's training and honing him into a sharper tool for our objectives I will take the new orders to heart." 

Snoke does a half formed smile that twists his face oddly and Hux is glad that he has long learned how to suppress the shivers and recoils. "If my arrangements have been followed correctly, there should be a box at the feet of my projection," the gigantic hologram says and, in fact, a small square box sits near the left foot of the image. "Take it." 

Hux crosses the few paces in confident strides and retrieves the box, a little and light thing of a dull metal covered in runes the General can't read but recognizes anyway. A Jedi relic certainly. 

"What do you know about kyber crystals, General?" 

Hux goes back to his former place, box firmly held between two gloved hands. He looks up at Snoke's face and says apologetically: "Not too much I'm afraid my Leader. Just what regular people know: they power the lightsaber of Jedi and Sith alike and some can enable or induce special skills on certain individuals." 

Snoke nods slowly, his beady eyes turning into slits. "This is enough for you to understand your orders and follow them satisfactorily. Open the box." 

The General does so under the attentive stare of Snoke. The lid of the box slides into two panels that retreat into the sides, revealing the interior of worn out velvet and the delicate pendant resting there. The simple black string holds a shard of the most beautiful gem Hux had ever seen. Opalescent but clear, shifting from completely transparent to a soft pearly white according to the light. The small kyber crystal is attached to the string by an intricate silver piece that wraps like little tendrils around the gem. It is deceptively heavy for something so small. 

"This is a rare variety of kyber crystal, General," Snoke announces pompously. "The Jedi called it Mother Crystals because they were usually given to mothers so they could feel their offspring even in the distance. It has been calibrated to follow Kylo Ren's signature in the Force and will give you a clear image of his whereabouts at any given time as well as glimpses of his mental state," he lets the weight of his words sink. Hux's eyes slowly drift from the necklace to Snoke, the slightest tilt to his eyebrow. "I believe this will give you better understanding of Lord Ren and make your mission easier. It is imperative that Kylo Ren's emotions are tamed and his psyche controlled, otherwise he will always be a menace as much as an advantage." 

Hux groans inwardly remembering all the precious consoles and doors destroyed by Ren's uncontrollable fury. To be given the mission, and the resources, to tame the Knight is a dangerous affair but one whose benefits outweigh the risks. He lowers the empty box to the floor and brings the necklace up to his head. Snoke gives the tiniest nod and Hux slips the black string around his neck, allowing the kyber crystal to rest over the closed lapels of his uniform. 

"The connection will happen only while directly touching the gem, General," Snoke tells him. "The first time will certainly be overwhelming so I suggest you go to your quarters and take the rest of the day to devote yourself to getting acquainted with it." 

"Yes, Supreme Leader," replies the General, bowing once again. When he leans forward the kyber crystal dangles and catches the flickering lights of Snoke's dying hologram. 

Not wanting to raise suspicious, Hux carefully slips the pendant inside his jacket, letting it rest between the layers of clothing. It feels oddly warm near his throat. In his way to his quarters he calls the bridge to announce his absence and put Lt. Mitaka in charge with express orders of not bothering him unless completely necessary. 

He can't deny his curiosity about the Jedi trinket. Once he'd have scoffed and refused to partake in such mission but those months working by Kylo Ren's side had taught him that no matter how illogical it seems the Force exists and must be taken into account on his every move. He locks the door and takes his jacket off, hanging it neatly on a hook. His still gloved hands touch the kyber crystal and he wonders how much overwhelming that could be. 

It is true that he had grown to believe and respect the Force, and that he holds Snoke as his superior leader, but often he questions if the mysterious alien isn't a bit too dramatic and antiquated. 

He removes the gloves slowly and places them over a built in shelf. Barehanded, he moves to the side of his bed where a full body mirror reflects his image. He looks as pristine and respectable as ever even with the clearly non-regulament jewelry hanging from his neck. Taking a deep breath he touches the gem. 

At first he feels nothing. He is still there standing in the training room with sweat plastered to his back. 

Wait. 

Training room? 

Hux suddenly feels too many things at the same time. His body is both still and moving, his skin cold from the air conditioning and hot from exertion. He feels hair, too long to be his, brushing over his forehead and shoulders; the smell of burnt ozone on his nostrils. 

Not to mention his emotions going haywire. He is curious and surprised at the same time he is alert and outraged. He has fire in his veins but his blood runs cold and he is not sure he is breathing or if someone is doing it for him. 

His lungs don't quite fit. 

He finds himself on the floor. An hour passed by according to his clock, cold sweat dampens his undershirt and the small of his back. Trying to swallow, he finds out his throat is dry as a desert and his lips parched. Slowly he rises to his unsteady feet and makes his way to the 'fresher. 

Throwing himself against the sink he splashes handfuls of water on his face, swallowing some in the process. His hair clings to his forehead in a dark red mess, echoed by his blooshot eyes. The green stands too clear and fragile surrounded by tiny exploded capillaries. 

The lights on the 'fresher room are off but the light coming from the bedroom is enough to show the pendant hanging around his neck. The once crystal clear gem is now blood orange colored, red, gold and  orange playing in the depths of that mysterious stone. It nestles on the hollow of his throat against the sweat soaked fabric of his uniform shirt. 

His first instinct is to throw it away. Rip the damn thing from his neck and airlock it away. He certainly doesn't need that shitty Jedi trinket to understand Ren. Ren is simple and aggressive, and Hux is a military genius - he figures out strategies and politic plots on a daily basis, figuring the Knight out shouldn't prove a challenge. 

And yet it does. Hux's fingers hover over the gem, uncertain. He felt so oddly alive in that first seconds the contact lasted. Before Ren's mind came crashing into his like a freight train. 

Hux fixes his eyes on the small mirror for a few long minutes. Could he go to Supreme Leader and admit this is too much for him? Does he want to? The gem seems to tremble and shine a bit brighter. Sometimes the Force sends you signals and you shouldn't ignore them, Ren had told him once. 

He sits on the floor, the cold metal a familiar feeling against his back as he leans on the wall. Taking a deep breath, he touches the kyber crystal one more time. 

It is still overwhelming but a lot less aggressive this time, and the reason seems to be Ren's own state of mind. That first time Hux had found Ren during his training session, adrenaline and barely contained anger making his mind an inhospitable place. Now he seems calm, on his own quarters meditating, much more welcoming to Hux's intrusion. 

The General inches into Ren's mind space. Or Ren's mind inches into him, it is hard to tell. Hux feels his body overlaying with Ren's, hands on the crystal and on his knees, back hunched and straight, eyes closed and open at the same time. After the sensorial load sets in, the first thoughts begin to flood. 

**_Intruder. Intruder. Who is? Enemy? Not Snoke... not Snoke? Intruder? Who?_ **

_Silence._

**_Not hurt. Not bad. Feel... good? Good? Friend?_ **

Images show on Ren's mind, broadcasted into Hux's own. Darkness shifts into shapes: the rocky ruins of a temple, the dark hallways of an underground Citadel, brightly lit corridors of the Finalizer. A figure in raggedy Jedi robes, shifting into Supreme Leader. Shrinking into the familiar shape of Hux himself, dark clothes and red hair. 

Hux shivers. 

Ren's inner monologue pauses. 

**_Hux?_ **

The General lets go of the pendant. He feels sluggish, as if submerged in molasses. Carefully he removes the crystal and sets it aside before removing the rest of his clothes and slumping into the refresher. 

The shower lasts longer than its Hux's habit, the recycled water washing down sweat and apprehension. What if this was some plot of Snoke to get rid of him? Ren had certainly felt his presence, what if the Knight is set to kill him now? The water runs cold before Hux feels ready to get out into the world. 

He barely reaches the bed before collapsing. Slowly he rolls and tugs the sheets over his still wet body, concealing himself from both the air conditioning and the growing sense of dread. 

He dreams about infinite corridors made out of rough stone, slimy green moss growing between each carved brick. There is light despite the torches perched upon the walls being unlit and the air tastes like old dust. He walks down this corridor for a long time. Long enough to dull his senses and he doesn't notice when the surroundings begin to change. 

When he finally looks around he finds himself in an open field walking by a fountain. The sound of the water is soothing and he admires the statue on top of it: two lovers in an embrace that is coy and loving at once. Their features are undefined but one is taller and broader, the other is slight in frame but almost as tall as the first.  

There is a Sun on their joined hands, the taller holds a broken sword over their lover, and the shorter has a cape wrapped around both of them. 

There is a second presence on the dream but Hux can't focus on it. Whenever the General tries to look at it he suddenly finds himself distracted by something else. He feels it though, as it follows him from a distance hiding in plain sight. 

The dream dissolves like dreams usually do. First the colors drain from the sky and grass around him, then the fountain gets less and less defined until just a soft grey background and the murmuring sound of the water are all that is left. Consciousness comes slowly, creeping from the corners of his mind. 

When he finally wakes up he feels refreshed like he hadn't in a long time. His hair is sticking up oddly because of his sleeping with it wet, but otherwise he feels fantastic. Taking a look at the bedside table he sees the kyber crystal laid over his alarm clock. His first thought is to touch it but he refrains at the look of his naked hands. 

He dresses quickly and efficiently as always, and as soon as he gets his gloves on he picks the gem in reverent fingers. It glows delicately under the cold lights of Hux's room. He itches to touch it directly, to have a moment inside Ren's head before beginning his day. 

For all that he knows Ren could be waiting just outside the door to kill him from trespassing his mental boundaries. Hux tells himself he needs to check on the Knight's mind to prepare himself for any incoming attacks - either verbal or physical. With proper rationalization it is easier to sit down on his bed and press the kyber crystal against his forehead. 

Once again he feels an onslaught of different feelings and thoughts and impressions. It seems like Ren is calm, his mind invading Hux's in growing waves instead of all at once. A phantom touch on his head tells him that Ren is brushing his hair in some way, maybe with a comb but most likely with his fingers. The General tries to navigate the stream of thoughts but finds himself incapable of choosing his path. He accepts what comes his way. 

_Silence_

**_Intruder? No. Guest? Guest. Feel good. Not Snoke._ **

_Shiver_

Hux tries to send a reply. He thinks of an extended palm as a sign of peace. An overwhelming calmness invades him and bleeds into Kylo's mind. The Knight echoes the thought. 

**_Peace. Guest! Welcome. Feel good._ **

A shaky smile forms on Hux's face. He visualizes a handkerchief being waved in goodbye, as a way of signaling his need to leave. A nostalgic feeling floods on his chest. 

**_Leaving? Stay?_ **

_Silence_

**_Please?_ **

Hux hand shakes as he presses the gem tighter and tighter against his forehead. He imagines a sun setting, tinting the horizon red and orange, chasing the blue away in soft waves. 

**_Later?_ **

Hope thrums through the mental link. Hux makes the sun shine brighter and scatters stars on the growing darkness of the night on his vision. 

**_Later! Yes! Feel good._ **

Hux drops the crystal on the bed by his side. There is a slight sheen of sweat on his skin but he feels light and well. Careful not to touch it with bare skin he hangs the pendant around his neck, hiding it under his jacket. He wipes his neck and forehead with a damp towel and goes to the mess hall for breakfast. 

The day goes by peacefully. Hux finds himself submerged in work but this doesn't faze him, he was trained to do this. The crew is operating exceptionally well and the ship is running smoothly. For once it feels like he doesn't have a single problem in the world. 

And then he had. 

Fast and out of nowhere, two rebel ships accompanied by a dozen or so X-Wing arrive. Alarms blare and lights flicker. Most of the crew freezes in shock long enough for the rebel ships to damage one of their starboard blast cannons. 

The sound of the weapon blowing up echoes through the entire Finalizer and the accompanying rumble seems to set his crew in motion. Screens flick into battle mode and everyone sits down straighter and more somberly. The basic combat maneuvers are taken without Hux prompting and as the shields are calibrated and the TIE fighter are getting ready to launch, the General studies his situation. 

The rebel ships are well positioned but seem to be slightly damaged by previous fights. Hux doesn't remember any other First Order ship nearby but these ships came through hyperspace so they might as well have faced enemies many light years away. The general has just divised his strategy when the first squadron of TIE fighter is launched. 

Despite the poor state of the main ships, the X-Wing are in perfect condition and prove to be a tight match for the TIE fighter on Hux's side. The explosion on the canon damaged the gates of the east hanger and only the west one couldn't prepare the ships fast enough. By the time the second squadron of TIE fighter is launched, the rebel ships had done some more damage to the Finalizer. 

Luckily not damage enough though. Once he had his TIE fighter deployed he quickly guides them through the battlefield. Hux engages each enemy ship with one of his own, surrounding the Finalizer in tight dog fights. 

The General keeps one eye on the quickly attacking and dodging fighters and another on the main rebel ships. With concise gestures of his long hands and brisk words of command he slowly brings the Star Destroyer to an advantage point. The most damaged Rebel ship feels the pressure and backs off, eventually going into hyperspace without calling back their X-Wing. 

Without the support of the second ship, things get even easier for Hux. One by one the X-Wing either crash or flee, the TIE fighter seemingly growing in number and filling the space around them. The General feels victory in the tips of his fingers. Tingling in his tongue. And he would wrap it all up before the end of his shift! 

Another cannon blast from the Rebel ship shakes the Finalizer and this time Hux feels pain. So much, so deep he blanks out for a couple seconds. Coming back to himself he lifts a shaky hand to his side and is genuinely surprised to find his flank dry and whole. He feels it warm and wet with blood, feels the pressure of a half destroyed support beam crumbled on top of him. 

The bridge is in perfect conditions, not a single datapad knocked out of place during the battle... 

Hux's hand travels up his body and he feels the kyber crystal had somehow slipped into his shirt and is now skimming the skin between his collarbones. The General presses the pendant firmly against his throat with nervous fingers. 

_Silence_

_Silence_

**_Pain. Hurt. Hurt so much. Blood. Blood. Dying?_ **

_Hurthurthurthurthurt_

_Silence_

Kylo-

**_Hux?_ **

"General Hux?" Another voice breaks through Hux's mind. He turns to face Lt. Mitaka, anxiously staring at him. "What are the orders, sir?" 

It takes him a few seconds to place himself back in the situation at hand. His lips are dry and he feels his skin clammy with cold sweat. He stands on unsteady legs and looks at his screen for a moment. Thankfully this kind of calculation come second nature to him... 

"Primary target is the main ship, Lieutenant," he informs stiffly. "Assume battle plan 42B as standard and instruct the TIE fighter not to pursue fleeing X-Wing, we must focus on defeating or at least damaging the ship as much as possible. If they go into hyperspace let them be, and set a course for our next position just as soon as a way of avoiding a second attack." 

He turns sharply and only Mitaka looks at him with confused eyes. All the other bridge officers are thankfully occupied with their orders. "Sir?" Mitaka calls timidly. 

"You're in charge Lieutenant, I have something I must attend to immediately." 

With no further words Hux leaves the bridge. His pulse is fast, an industrial hammer hitting his temples from inside out. With each step the kyber crystal brushes his skin slightly, just enough to offer him glimpses of Kylo Ren's position without emerging him in the totality of the Knight's mind and suffering. But even those small glances are enough to tell Hux to hurry. Every time the crystal touches his skin he feels more and more blood and pain on his quivering flank. 

 He closes his eyes and presses the kyber crystal against his neck and this time Kylo's mind comes crashing into his like a typhoon. Pain and hopelessness. A bitter concoction of frustration and blood loss. _Show me something useful, Ren!_ As if on cue Kylo projects the insignia painted on the beam closest to his face. Under the radial design there is the reference that will lead Hux to his exact position. 

The east hanger had been heavily damaged and it makes sense for Ren to be trapped there. The General foregoes delusions of property and runs down the corridors. Sweat clings to his back and neck as he advances through the guts of his ship. Thankfully he knows the Star Destroyer as one knows their own home – which is close to reality in fact. He doesn't even look at the viewports where his victory is being slowly but surely achieved by his troops. 

Reaching the hanger, he sees the doors open in override – a tactical choice to make rescuing and retread easier. He darts down the aisle, ignoring the numerous signs of destruction: TIE fighter turned upside down in mid-preparation, work benches knocked out, beams and support structures crumbled here and there. His boots clack loudly on the floor and he skids to a messy stop by the right place. 

The first thing he sees is Ren's black cloak spread around him like macabre angel wings. Kylo's face is hidden by his mask, but the visor is broken and there is a deep dent on the left side that is possibly digging into the Knight's face. His gloved hands are holding a thick metal pipe that had effectively trespassed his abdomen and is currently the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death. 

"Ren...?" Hux doesn't recognize his own voice. The Knight shivers and moves slightly, tilting his head in the General's direction. Another brush of the pendant on Hux's skin. 

**_Hux!_ **

**_Hux! Save. Safe. Guest! Help._ **

Painpainpainpain ** _  
_**

"I'll get you out of here, don't worry," Hux says softly, even if he doesn't know how to. 

He starts by pushing the crumbled pieces of cement and metal away from Kylo's legs. Fortunately they don't seem broken, yet he doubts they'll be of much use right now. He then removes Ren's helmet and is faced with the Knight's ashen skin and blood stained lips. He wishes he hadn't done that. 

"Ok, I... I need to cut this pipe and take you to med bay," he explains, even though it looks like Kylo is not hearing at all. "I can't just rip it off, you'll bleed too much!" Hux aptly avoids saying 'to death'. 

The Knight moves his hand slightly. Hux follows the movement and sees the hilt of Kylo's lightsaber clipped to his belt. The redhead looks up at him bewildered. Another tiny motion of Ren's hand and the crystal on Hux's neck touches him once again. 

**_Do it. Trust. Please._ **

_Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain_

Hux picks the weapon with shaky hands and licks his lips nervously, studying the exotic object before holding it at arm length. He presses the button between the cross guards and the whole thing buzzes to life. Hux feels the crystal on his own neck vibrating as he gingerly maneuvers the flickering blade. 

He knows that light sabers can melt through metal and cauterize wounds instantly but, somehow, he had never considered how hot they were. The unstable nature of Ren's saber makes things even more difficult for him. Every once in a while a barely contained flicker of the cross guards would result in plasma spilling over Hux's hands – effectively eating through his gloves and prickling his skin. 

The General feels the warmth on his face and everywhere the red light touches him seem to be lit aflame. 

He had seen Ren using the weapon and knows that quick movements are better but he is shaking and absolutely terrified by the notion of accidentally making this worse. He can almost see himself holding Ren's severed legs under one arm and the rest of his body on the other and politely apologizing to Supreme Leader for breaking his toy. 

No! He must do this right so he does it slowly. The metal melts against the blade and the more it does the thicker it gets. When half the beam is cut the other half is twice as dense and hard. Hux grits his teeth and forces his way through the thick pipe. 

The Force works in mysterious ways, or so he's been told. 

At the last moment, lightsaber flickering and humming in his hands, the kyber crystal around his neck slips into his shirt and closes some sort of Force cycle around him. He feels himself on the flickering blade of Kylo's saber, and in the blood pooling on the Knight's belly. He feels his consciousness expand across the hanger and beyond, engulfing all the Finalizer and even the closest TIE fighter and X-Wing in his self awareness. 

But most of all, he feels Kylo. His pain, and despair and every single thought and memory crashes over Hux in terrifying waves. And then it is _all_ gone. 

\--- 

There are birds singing and the sun shines gently upon him as he walks down the grassy patch. The fountain is gurgling peacefully. He sits by it and dips a hand in the fresh water. A smile curls his lips. 

He looks at the statue. It is more defined than the first time he'd seen it, there are delicate folds and wrinkles on their clothes, the cape held over the lovers seems to billow despite being made of stone. The taller statue has pale marble for skin and dark granite finely sculpted for hair, a streak of dark pink cuts its marble face diagonally and flecks of dark brown pepper it. 

As for the smaller statute, their clothes are alabaster white and the face is of a fair colored granite marred by clouds of dark spots that look like freckles. The statue's hair is of deep burgundy mahogany. 

Looking at it now he can't believe it had been bland grey before. 

"It looks better like this," a familiar voice says. 

Hux turns to find Kylo sitting opposite to him, eyes fixed on the fountain. His hand is immersed on the water as well. 

"What is this?" 

"A Force Dimension," Kylo replies. "Jedi use it to train and prepare for battles and albeit not being a Sith tradition it is still a place I occasionally go to." 

"What... What does it even mean, Ren?" 

Kylo smiles at him prettily and Hux is surprised by how young he looks. "I don't know how you got here General, I never knew you to be Force sensitive." 

"I'm not," Hux quickly defends himself. Instantly he reaches for the pendant on his neck but found it absent in this odd place. Kylo regards him for a long moment. 

"Oh, a Mother Crystal, how quaint," the Knight says at last. "You actually honor me General." 

"It wasn't my idea, it was Supreme Leader's." 

"And yet you accepted it," Kylo argues softly. "Not only it but also found a way to this place. You must be really committed to this mission." 

Hux avoids Kylo's gaze by starting intently at the statue. The more he looked the more defined it became. Features become clear on their stone faces, painting undeniable portraits right in front of the General's eyes. 

"What is this?" He demands. 

"Well, it's you and me," Kylo replies easily. 

"That's rich, Ren, I'm being serious." 

Kylo comes closer and gently presses the wet tips of his fingers to Hux's face. "I told you, Hux. It is us. A Force Dimension shifts to show what its user wants, it is primarily a place of contemplation and meditation and mine used to be blank until you touched my mind on the training room." 

"You knew it was me," it's not quite a question but not an affirmative either. Kylo thinks for a while before nodding. 

"I didn't at the first moment," he admits. "But later that night you tried again and found me meditating and with a clear mind it was much easier to recognize you." 

Silence falls over them. "And what does that mean?" Hux questions pointing at the statue. Kylo shrugs. 

"It can be a prophecy or a plan of the Force," he says thoughtfully. "Or merely a projection of our shared desires." 

Silence once more, Hux can hear each tiny drop of water sliding down Kylo's fingers and falling on his face. 

"I like to think of it as an opportunity," Kylo says leaning close enough to share breath. Hux's eyelids flutter pleasantly. 

Suddenly the peace is broken. A loud noise disrupts the scene and the very sky breaks and starts to crumble. All around: trees and birds and grass fall apart. Only the fountain remain, tall and beautiful. 

Kylo smiles and Hux feels it against his cheek. 

"See you on the waking world, General." 

\----- 

Hux wakes up on the medical wing, fluorescent lights blinding him for a moment. His entire body aches and it feels like his neck has been wrung and put back into place. His throat burns. He tries to sit and immediately a med droid rolls to his side, aiding him and beeping softly. 

"Where is Lord Ren?" His voice sounds odd, echoing in the room and coming from the outside as much as from in, his hand instinctively reaches for the pendant that isn't around his neck anymore. In its place Hux finds a thick layer of bacta under a thin gauze. 

His last memory is of the hanger, cutting the pipe impaling Ren and suddenly being all and everyone at once. "Where is Kylo?" He asks more softly. 

_**Here. Well. Recovering.** _

_Kylo?_

_**Hi.** _

Calmness overcomes Hux and he leans back onto the bed, the med droid beeping and blinking tiny lights to call the medical officer. 

"What happened?" Hux isn't sure he asks out loud or only in his mind. 

**_Saved me. Saved us. Safe. Feel good._ **

A badly pierced together sequence of images follow Kylo's words. Hux showing up at the hanger, a halo of burning light around him, his minds stroking Kylo's tenderly as he cut the pipe. An explosion of Force, melding their consciousness tighter together. Hux hoisting Kylo on his arms, blood on his hands and face and soaking his neck from the kyber crystal exploding. 

Blood orange shards digging into Hux's skin, embedding themselves on the hollow of his throat. Scattered like freckles, equally as tiny and deep and impossible to remove. 

Hux's fingers are tracing the edges of the gauze when the medical officer arrives. She salutes him briefly before starting the examination. As she runs recorders and sensors over him he drifts between his own consciousness and Kylo's, sometimes glimpsing their shared Force Dimension. 

"General Hux, can you recall what happened to you, sir?" The officer asks as she flashes a light on his eyes and notes down something. 

"When the ship was attacked by the Rebellion I found out that Lord Ren had been injured and went to the hanger to retrieve him in safety," Hux accounts succinctly. The officer nods and motions for him to continue. "I had to use Lord Ren's lightsaber to cut down the pipe impaling him and carried him to the medical wing." 

"Yes sir, unfortunately Lord Ren's lightsaber caused a small explosion that hit you. The wound has been treated and will heal nicely. I'll keep you under observation for another shift and when you're released you will take half hours for at least a week, is that clear?" 

Hux nods. "Where is Ren?" 

"On the bacta tank, sir," she informs him. "Thanks to you he will survive, the pipe barely missed his vital organs and you were wise not removing it - otherwise he'd have bled to death before arriving to the tank." 

Hux nods quietly, touching the gauze once again. The officer salutes him again and goes down the corridor to the main room where several Stormtroopers were sure to be waiting for care. He is relieved by the end of the day as promised. 

He leaves only two days later when Ren is removed from the tank and taken to a regular cot. 

\------- 

\------- 

**_Beautiful. Gorgeous. Gorgeous._ **

Kylo, stop projecting. 

_Laughter_

**_Can't. Gorgeous._ **

_Sigh_

**_Mine._ **

Hux blushes and fortunately his bowed head hides it. The lights are directed at him, surrounding him in an eerie aura that makes his hair flare like fire. His outfit is pure white, impeccable down to the last stitch and button - a welcome change after years wearing all black. 

The chaplain's voice is deep and rough as he recalls the terrible war that ended with a merciful and generous sweep of Emperor Hux's hands. His speech had been previously approved by Hux himself but hearing it in such remarkable voice and with such passion fills Hux's chest with pride. 

The litany of love words coming from Kylo makes him flustered. 

Hux's crown is a beautiful thing made of dark polished metal and crystals tinted orange and red. The black band contrasts with the Emperor's hair and the sparkly gems complement it adding subtly different colors to his image. It sits perfectly over his brow and the entire room erupts in applause when the chaplain rests it upon his head. 

People who attended Emperor Hux's coronation party often say he seemed absent that night. Some blame it on nerves, others on some sort of melancholy for those lost on his way to the throne. Some comment that he kept his hand constantly over his neck, fingers skimming his white dress jacket as if counting something hidden underneath. Most people say his eyes never left Lord Ren's and that he smiled everytime the Knight returned his gaze. 

What people who attended Emperor Hux's coronation party don't know is that while the redhead was kneeling in front of the entire galaxy receiving his crown his head was full of Kylo Ren's thoughts. Thoughts of gloved fingers twisting tenderly on Hux's fire hair, tugging until his kneeling form is stretched taut and vibrating with anticipation. Images of pale, freckled skin trembling under plump lips reddened by kisses and bites. They don't see pink and purple bloom in that creamy skin as Kylo imagines himself bruising his Emperor with love. 

Emperor Hux skillfully hides the effect the images of a throne covered in velvet and soft wool serving as support for his quivering legs have on him. He doesn't show how much he enjoys the idea of Kylo seated on his throne, naked and sweaty cradling Hux's own bare body as the Emperor rides him. All he does is smile vaguely and nod politely as his guests keep talking to him, nevermind how his body is reacting to Kylo's fantasies. 

The party lasts until the sun rises but Emperor Hux and Lord Ren excuse themselves early in the night. 

"You made this night quite challenging for me, love," Hux says quietly when they finally arrive at his living quarters. 

"You didn't make it any easy for me either," Kylo replies with a lazy smile. "This uniform fits you so well, I can't believe this is the first time I see you in white. It's not my fault I couldn't stop thinking about how much I want you." 

"You could have not projected it upon me," Hux chastises him. "Because of you I have been rude to my guests and, frankly, I've endured hours of this - I'm more than interested in some compensation, my Knight and protector." 

"Is it an order, my Emperor?" Kylo senses the arousal and affection flowing from Hux in thick waves insistently lapping at his consciousness. 

"It is," Hux pops the first few clasps on his jacket to reveal pale flesh embedded with glittering pieces of crystal. Kylo sweeps in and takes Hux in his arms, tongue tracing the raised skin lovingly. 

**_Mine._ **

**_ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> This story got completely out of control and I'm so sorry! My plan was to make it much smuttier and maybe angstier but Real Life™ happened and I couldn't give it as much love and attention as it deserved. Once I get my shit under control again I plan on writing a small prologue with the hot smuttiness I wanted to add to this one but couldn't.  
> With that clear, I hope skiesoverarkanis likes it! Under the circumstances I did my very best and had some fun writing it :)  
> Thanks!


End file.
